Make You Into Me
by keepcalm90
Summary: AU vampire Sebastian, werewolf Blaine & human Kurt. They're already in a relationship & Kurt finally feels ready to get turned. Cue Sebastian and Blaine trying to sway his decision with bribes and reasons why being the other sucks. Kurt goes for a 3rd option, knowing they are both worried about being left out if he chooses the other. My submission to the Sebklaine Bang on Tumblr.


**Title: Make You Into Me**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: AU vampire Sebastian, werewolf Blaine & human Kurt. They're already in a relationship & Kurt finally feels ready to get turned. Cue Sebastian and Blaine trying to sway his decision with bribes and reasons why being the other sucks. Maybe Kurt goes for a 3rd option, knowing they are both worried about being left out if he chooses the other.**

**Word Count: 10,251  
**

**Warnings: Language, Allusions to man on man sex and a threesome.**

* * *

Kurt's drunk. He hadn't intended on getting drunk tonight but that's  
the way it worked out. After a bad breakup with Tim his latest bowe he  
decided to hit the local college bar to drowned his sorrows.

Five long island iced teas later Kurt stumbles out of the bar and into  
the cold Ohio air.

The face on his watch is blurry but he's pretty sure it says 11 or  
maybe 1. He can't really tell.

Since he walked here from his dorm he's pretty confident he can walk  
back. It's right next door.

But halfway up the block the need to call Tim overwhelms him and he  
digs into his jacket pocket to get his cell out.

He continues to stumble towards the dorms while simultaneously  
pressing random buttons on his phone and because he's not paying  
attention he somehow manages to run right into one of the OSU football  
players who's standing in front of the building with a couple of his  
jock buddies.

" Hey watch where you're going queer bait," the football player snaps,  
smacking the phone from Kurt's hand and causing it to shatter into a  
million tiny pieces on the ground.

The player and all his cronies laugh as they walk away from Kurt,  
who's now kneeling on the floor picking up the shattered pieces of his  
iphone.

Tears fill his eyes, causing his already blurry vision to blur even  
more and he sniffles as he puts the pieces of his phone back in his  
pocket.

" You need a hand with that?" a crystal clear voice asks from above  
Kurt and his head jerks up towards the offer.

Above him stands a vision. He's tall, well at least from Kurt's  
vantage point on the ground. He's dressed head to toe in black and his  
hair is styled perfectly, like a male model about to step out on a  
runway. But the most curious thing about him is the fact that he's  
wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses despite the fact that the suns  
been set for hours.

In Kurt's inebriated state he's not able to put two and two together  
but if he was sober he would know that this guys an inhuman, or more  
specifically a vampire.

Six years ago the law in Ohio changed and started allowing inhumans to  
cohabitat with the rest of the world as long as they complied with the  
law.

Kurt shakes his head in a pitiful no as his slight sniffle turns into a  
broken sob. Now on top of having no boyfriend he has no phone.

Then, in a blink of an eye the stranger is on the floor beside Kurt,  
picking up the last few tiny pieces of the phone.  
With a dazzling white smile the stranger sets the pieces in Kurt's  
hand. And again, because Kurt's waisted he doesn't notice the  
temperature difference between them. The stranger's hand is cold, likes  
he's just pulled it out of an icebox.

" Thank you," Kurt hiccups.

The stranger shakes his head modestly.  
" It's no problem really. But you know you really shouldn't waist  
tears on that asshole. He's not worth it."  
The stranger's voice is so smooth and alluring it's nearly hypnotic. So  
much so that Kurt can't help but nod in agreement.

" That's not really why I'm crying," Kurt admits, wiping the tears  
from his eyes.

" Do you wanna talk about it?" The comely unknown man asked.

Kurt's vision hones in on the kind stranger. Even with the sunglasses  
on there's no mistaking his beauty. With him eye level now Kurt can  
make out his flawless pale skin and even catch a whiff of his  
intoxicating scent.

Vampires possess certain qualities that draw humans to them almost  
immediately. It's usually for hunting purposes. But for the ones that  
don't hunt humans the qualities are just used to entice unsuspecting  
human like Kurt.

Kurt wipes away the last of his tear and the handsome inhuman smiles  
again. " There that's much better. You're so much more beautiful like  
this."

His icy cold palm cups Kurt's cheek and the coolness feels good on  
Kurt's flushed skin, caused from the booze and the complement combined.

Kurt pouts. " Yo-you don't want to hear about my stupid problems."

" Why don't you try me," the mystery man whispers and Kurt suddenly  
feels like crumbling in this complete strangers arms and telling him  
his entire sad story, but he of course resist.

Kurt moves away from the man and stands up on shaky legs. " It's late.  
We should really do this tomorrow. How about lunch?"

The man hopes effortless off the ground.  
" Lunch sounds perfect. As long as you don't mind me just watching you  
eat," he laughs.

Kurt looks at him in confusion.  
" Are you on some kind of diet or something because you don't need to  
be. You're body is like perfect." Kurt wants to face plant at his brazen  
statement but the strangers genuine smile stops him.

" Well I guess you could call it a diet. I see it as more of a  
preference."

Kurt continues to look at him dumbfounded and his dazzling smile fades.

" You really can't tell?"

" Tell what?" Kurt asks back quickly.

" That we're not exactly alike," The stranger purrs as he steps closer  
to Kurt while removing his glasses so that Kurt is met with blood red  
eyes.

Being out in the cold air for a while now has helped to lessen Kurt's  
buzz and it helps to finally but it all together. The realization hits  
him but not as heavily as he expected it to.

When the stranger notices Kurt's lack of shock or awe he smiles yet  
again.  
" You sure you still wanna have lunch with me?"

" I'm positive," Kurt says without hesitation.

" So you're not bothered by the fact that I am what I am."

Kurt's hasn't fraternized with many inhumans. A few of them went to his  
high school but they mostly all kept to themselves.

" It's doesn't bother me at all." Kurt grins.

" Great. I'm Sebastian Smythe by the way and you are?" he asks as he  
offers his hand to Kurt.

Kurt takes it firmly. The cold instantly spreading through his veins.  
" I'm Kurt…Kurt Hummel."

* * *

Not a week later Kurt is heading to class when he's runs smack dab  
into a warm, solid body.

He's already so late for class that he barely has time to stop and  
apologize.  
But he must, he doesn't want to be rude.

When he looks back at the offending body he's so crudely run into he's  
shocked at what he sees.

The man is short with wild black curls atop his head. Deep, warm hazel  
eyes and a dazzling white smile that contrast perfectly with his  
slightly tanned skin.

But the thing Kurt's shocked about most is not the striking boys  
appearance but his attire.

He's dressed in gym shorts and a tight black tank top. The broad slope  
of his shoulders and muscular curve of his arms on full display.

While the view is nice it's also curious because it's the dead of  
winter and has to be at least 20 degrees out.

The attractive mans outfit can only mean one thing, he's an inhuman.  
Most likely a werewolf. They're known to run hot, so hot that the none  
cohabitating ones spend most of their time naked.

" I-I'm so sorry," Kurt babbles. He's a bit taken aback by the fact  
that he's meeting yet another, devastatingly handsome inhuman.  
Especially in such a short stretch of time.

Since last Saturday he and Sebastian have seen each other everyday.

Sebastian is by far the most charming man Kurt's ever met. Which makes  
it hard to not want to see him everyday.

But right now Kurt's having trouble remembering Sebastian's name as he  
stands face to face with the curly haired cutie.

" It's okay. No harm no fowl," the cutie shrugs casually.

" Oh well…um," Kurt stammers. " Then I guess I should really be  
going then."

He's only a step away when the hottie calls back to him. " Hey wait."

Kurt freezes and turns back.

The mystery man approaches with a smile. " Don't I know you?"

It's a cheesy first line but Kurt's flattered by it nonetheless.

He shakes his head. " No I don't think so."

" Well that's a shame. Guess I'll just have to get to know you then.  
I'm Blaine Anderson." His large, almost paw like hand extends out to  
Kurt.

The skin is warm and rough in Kurt's own but still somehow inviting in  
it's own right.

" I'm Kurt Hummel."

" Well hello Kurt Hummel. It's very nice to meet you." The man smiles.  
His white teeth even more beautiful up close.

Their eyes lock as they're hand continue to lightly shake and there's  
an undeniable spark between them, reminiscent of the one Kurt felt last  
week with Sebastian.

Kurt can't help but fixate on Blaine's captivating hazel eyes. After a  
week of looking into red eyes it's nice to admire one's with such a  
striking color.

" Look I know you're probably late for class right now but um- would  
you like to hang out later?" Blaine asks nervously.

Kurt's rendered temporarily speechless and can only nod up and down in  
response.

Blaine smiles again. That's already becoming one of Kurt's new  
favorite things to look at.

Suddenly, like a freight train pulling into the station it hits Kurt.  
He's already made plans to hang out with Sebastian tonight.

" Oh shoot. I'm so sorry but I just remembered that I already have  
plans for tonight." Kurt informs Blaine sadly.

Blaine's cheerful smiles falls instantly and forms into a frown. " Well  
that's a bummer. I was looking forward to seeing you again. Sooner  
rather than later," Blaine finishes with a wink and Kurt swears he  
feels his knees go a tad bit weak. "Well what are you doing later.  
Maybe I could just crash," Blaine raises a flirtatious eyebrow.

" I don't think Bas would like that very much," Kurt comments without  
thinking and Blaine's eyebrow raises higher.

" So it's a date you have later?" he asks jokingly.

" Not a date per-say." Kurt blushes.  
" Just hanging out with a guy I've been seeing all week."

" Yeah I hear he's a real sexy thing," A sultry, smooth as satin voice  
purrs from behind Kurt and he nearly jumps out of his skin.

He turns and is face to face with a grinning Sebastian Smythe. He  
looks like walking sex. His jeans and cardigan fit him like a second  
skin,his hair is perfectly quaffed and his ever present aviator sunglasses make him  
look like a celebrity.

" He-hey Sebastian," Kurt stammers.

" Hey beautiful," Sebastian waves. " You telling people about me now?"

Kurt shakes his head." Oh-oh no I was just talking to Bla-"

" Blaine Anderson," Sebastian finishes for him. " Hello Blaine. How  
are you?" he asks the man directly.

" I'm good Sebastian. How are you?"

" Never better," Sebastian answers as he slings his arm over Kurt's  
shoulder.

" You two know each other? Kurt asks quietly.

" Blaine and I went to high school together," Sebastian explains.  
" You know the one I was telling you about."

Kurt nods. " Oh right. Dalton the school for-"

" Inhumans," Blaine finishes.

" Right. So you two are friends?" Kurt asks.

" I wouldn't say that," Blaine adds.

" More like acquaintances. You know how stubborn our kinds can be,"  
Sebastian chuckles. " But I wouldn't object to becoming Blaine's  
friend now."

" Really?" Kurt and Blaine ask in unison. Clearly Sebastian hadn't  
witnessed them shamelessly flirting.

" Sure. We'll all go out to the watering hole tonight. My treat of  
course." Sebastian adds.

" Sounds great." Blaine nods.

" Yeah. Great," Kurt agrees halfheartedly.

That night the three of them meet at The Watering Hole.

Sebastian immediately buys a round and the three get to talking. At  
first there's a tense feeling in the air.

The earliest inhumans were all trained to hate each other but half of  
the new generation was brought up to coexist. However the lingering  
animosity is still very clear with each exchange between Blaine and  
Sebastian.

Each very subtly puts the other down at every available opportunity.

At first it's kind of awkward but the more Kurt drinks the more  
amusing it becomes until he's giggling like a fool and gaining the  
attention from both men.

" You okay Kurt?" Blaine asks.

" Oh he's fine just getting a comfortable buzz. How about we stop  
bickering and start having fun." Sebastian and Blaine cheers then down  
their drinks.

Sebastian orders round after round and after the fifth the word begins  
to blur around the edges for Kurt.

He remembers bits and pieces of his night. Remembers taking shots,  
then leaving, going to a dorm that wasn't his, kissing two very  
different sets of lips and then everything went dark.

* * *

When Kurt's eyes flutter back open the room is bright, too bright to  
focus quickly. So he opens them gradually letting his surrounding  
come slowly into view.

With his vision now clear he can hone in on the aroma of fresh coffee  
filling the air. He sits up fully, yawning and stretching as he goes.

That's when his eyes pop because this room is definitely not his.

" Good morning sunshine," Sebastian's velvety voice says chipperly.  
" I was beginning to think you'd never walk up. I bought coffee. You want  
some?"  
He twist a cup out the cardboard holder it's sitting in and advances  
towards the bed. He sits lightly on the edge and extends his long  
arm out to Kurt.

" Thanks," Kurt whispers, taking the hot cup. He takes an ample sip  
before looking back at Sebastian. There's never a time when he's looks  
bad. Kurt can only imagine what he must look like right now. " What  
happened last night? Did you and I…" Kurt gestures between Sebastian  
and himself. " Oh and Blaine. What happened to Blaine because I do  
remember kissing both of you. Oh god." Kurt faceplants. " You two  
must think I'm some common whore."

That statement makes Sebastian  
laugh. " Quite the opposite actually. After you proceeded to get  
shit face you insisted we come back here. When we walked in you  
kissed both of us, suggested a threesome and then passed out on my bed."

Kurt buries his head in his hands at the information but Sebastian  
quickly pries them away. " Kurt don't be embarrassed. It was kind of  
adorable plus it got Blaine and I talking."

Kurt looks up fully at that. " About what?"

" Well you of course. Look Kurt we both really, really like you. We  
stayed up all night talking about it and we came to a sort of  
agreement. Instead of us both spending months chasing after you we  
could both just have you now. If that's alright with you of course,"  
Sebastian adds quickly to the end.

" Yo-you mean like the three of us together? In a relationship?"

" Yeah," Sebastian nods. " Would you ever consider that? I mean I  
figured it must be buried somewhere in your subconscious if you  
suggested a threesome."

Could Kurt consider this? He had never really given the polyamorous  
thing much thought before. The threesome suggestion was from more of a  
sexual standpoint. Blaine and Sebastian were both so good looking he  
wouldn't pass up the opportunity to sleep with either of them even if  
it was at the same time. But a relationship with not one person but  
two and not just regular people, inhumans.

Inhumans that were notorious for hating each other. Could he do it? He  
wasn't sure but he was sure that he wasn't ready to give up Sebastian  
or Blaine this quickly. They both made him feel equally yet so  
differently special.

" I-I guess we could give it a shot," Kurt says shyly.

Just then the door to Sebastian dorm opens and Blaine enters with a  
brown paper bag. When he observes Kurt and Sebastian he smiles wide.

" So did you ask him?" He directs the question to Sebastian

" We were just talking about it, and he's agreed."

" Really?" Blaine asks happily and mostly towards Kurt.

Kurt nods his head lightly. " Yes."

* * *

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

It's dark and warm in the small candle lit room. Cold, strong hands  
rub Kurt's shoulders with perfect pressure and precision, causing him  
to moan in absolute pleasure.

" You like that baby?" Sebastian's velvety voice whisper in his ear  
and Kurt simply nods, too relaxed to speak.

" Roll over," Sebastian commands and Kurt instantly complies. He turns  
slowly, savoring the way the silk sheets feel on his bare skin.

He smiles up at the flawless breathtaking creature above him. So  
beautiful Kurt still sometimes can't wrap his mind around the fact  
that someone so perfect loves him.

Sebastian's deep burgundy eyes bore into his soul as his icy cold hand  
comes up and cups Kurt's cheek lovingly.

" So beautiful," he breaths before leaning down to mouth at Kurt's  
creamy pale neck. The sharp edges of Sebastian's teeth graze lightly  
over the flesh, making Kurt hiss. His toes curl and his heart race.

" Seb-Sebastian please," he begs in a strangled whimper.

" Please what my love?" Sebastian asks with satisfaction laced in his  
always sultry voice.

" Please do it. Just do it. I'm ready now." Kurt's body writhes up off  
the bed and Sebastian pins him more fully to the mattress. The strength  
so overbearing it's almost painful but still somehow pleasurable at  
the same time.

Sebastian's teeth press sharply to the flesh again, right over the  
most prominent, pulsing vein. Kurt's blood boiling hot just under the  
surface.

" Say it Kurt. You have to say it or I won't do it," Sebastian growls.  
His warm sweet breath ghosting over Kurt's cheek and invading all of  
his once rational scenes.

Kurt throws his head back fully onto the silky pillow case and wails.  
" Bite me. Oh fuck please do it. Do it now."

Sebastian sits up fully in Kurt's lap. His firm as stone, pale body  
the only thing in Kurt's eye line. The once warm red in his eyes now  
deep like the color of fresh blood. He smiles down at Kurt, the blade  
like edges of his teeth gleaming in the candlelight and then he  
pounces.

His teeth rip easily through the delicate skin of Kurt's neck and the  
action is followed by an intense rush of heat that spreads through  
Kurt's vein like liquid fire.

He can't help but close his eyes tightly as his whole body jerks  
forward at the seething pain.

When Kurt opens his eyes again he's no longer in the candlelit room.  
No this room is pitch black and despite the cold night air Kurt is  
sweating profusely.

His breath is heavy as he clutches his chest to claim his rapidly  
beating heart. The only sound that can be heard in the cool, dark room  
is the heavy snoring of the body that is half on top of him.

Kurt runs his fingers through the patch of thick black curls and  
Blaine stirs in his lap.

" Mmm…Kurt, honey. Are you awake?" Blaine mumbled sleepily, his face  
nuzzling deeper into the Kurt's skin.

" Yes. But I'm fine really. Just go back to sleep," Kurt soothes,  
running his fingers back through the curls he loves so much.

" Was it another dream?" Blaine sounds more awake now.

" Yes," Kurt sighs heavily. " I'm sorry."

That makes Blaine sit up fully although it's hard to make all of him  
out in the dark room Kurt knows he's sitting upright now, mostly from  
the intense heat his body constantly gives off.

" Hey no. Don't be sorry." Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt's shoulder.  
" I tell you all the time that it's perfectly normal to be dreaming  
about Bas. I know I certainly do from time to time."

" Yeah but I shouldn't be doing it now," Kurt frowns." This is our  
alone time together. I should be thinking about you and only you."

" Hey, don't beat yourself up okay baby. I know you're always thinking  
about me too. Now why don't we do something to take your mind  
completely off him," Blaine whispers hotly in Kurt's ear before  
nibbling on the shell.

" Mhm…that feels good," Kurt shuddered, his body completely relaxing  
under Blaine's mouth.

Blaine's hot, slightly hairy skin press more firmly to Kurt's side  
as his teeth continue to bit sharply on his ear and neck.

One of the many perks of spending the night with Blaine is the lack of  
clothing and blankets. The man runs so hot he's like a personal heater  
and it definitely helps in the sex department. Not having that extra  
step to deter them makes everything so much easier.

Blaine climbs fully into Kurt's lap, their erections rubbing together  
roughly and making them both cry each others names out loud.

Both of Blaine's buff arms lay across Kurt's shoulders as his hands  
grip the bar of his slatted headboard. Their lips meld together in a  
devouring kiss, each clamoring to get as much of the other as  
possible. When Kurt hears the loud sound of wood cracking behind him  
he knows it's time to slow down. They've already gone through five  
headboards this year.

Their mouths break apart with heavy breathing filling the air space  
around them.

But the break only last a brief moment and soon Blaine's lips attach  
to Kurt's shoulder and skim down his forearm, stopping at his wrist to  
kiss roughly over it.

Kurt bites his lip at the action. Blaine knows how much Kurt loves his  
wrist kissed. Especially because of the implication it carries. The  
idea that just one deep bite from Blaine could make them the same  
excites Kurt much more then it probably should.

" Oh-Blaine. I-I think I wanna be changed," Kurt moans loudly and  
Blaine's lips immediately freeze. He drops Kurt's arm and it falls  
limply at his side.

" What?" Blaine asks in surprise. His breathing shallow and heavy.

Kurt eyes pop open at the realization of what he's just said aloud and  
he finds Blaine looking at him in fascination.

Shit this is going to be  
bad but there's no going back now, he's already said it.

Kurt takes a deep sighing breath. " I said I think I want to be  
changed."

" Right now?" Blaine asks excitedly. The yellow ring around his iris  
glowing bright in the dark room as he leans in closer to Kurt until  
their chest are pressed together. He throws his arms around Kurt's  
neck again and hugs him tight. " Oh Kurt I'm so honored that you're  
choosing this side. I swear you won't regret it and I promise to make  
you're turning really special. I'll go extra slow and really take my  
time and-"

Kurt's hand comes up and covers Blaine's mouth gently as he shakes his  
head sadly. " I'm sorry my love but I didn't mean right now."

The light in Blaine's excited eyes dimes and then it's completely dark  
again. He slides off Kurt's lap and sits over on the opposite end of  
the bed.

Now Kurt's heart feels heavy and his body cold. He just had to open  
his big stupid mouth.

He crawls over to Blaine and wraps his arms around his neck, his  
fingers burying into the thick patch of his chest hair.

" I'm sorry." He kisses Blaine's temple.  
" I can leave if you want me to."

Blaine's fingertips play across the back of Kurt's hand. " Of course  
I don't want that. It was stupid of me to get so excited. I should've  
known you would want to be like him and not me."

Kurt's grip on Blaine tightens. " Hey that's not what I meant. I just  
meant that I'm ready but still so unsure."

" Well is there anyway I could sway your decision," Blaine asks  
seductively before turning back towards Kurt and jumping him easily so  
that they're both laid out horizontally on the bed.

Blaine kisses slowly down Kurt's chest, stopping to circle his tongue  
around his nipple. Kurt's eyes roll in his head as Blaine continues to  
assault his body with his always talented mouth.

As good as this is Kurt can't help but feel guilty about it. It isn't  
fair to either of the men he loves to keep stringing them both along  
like this. It's something he struggles with everyday. How can he choose  
one without hurting the other?

Kurt wakes up early, the way he always does. He's found that since  
moving in here his body has developed a sort of internal alarm clock  
that wakes him up at seven, each and every morning.

He slinks easily out of Blaine's vice grip and slips on the robe  
that's hanging over the back of the door.

He stumbles sleepily towards the kitchen. He never feels fully human  
until he's had his morning cup of coffee.

After scooping the ground and starting the water he begins breakfast.  
It's a good thing he wakes up so early because cooking the massive  
amount of food Blaine consumes every morning takes over an hour.

He's just reaching for the carton of eggs when a pair of strong, ice  
cold arms slip around his waist and he jumps in surprise.

With his cat like reflexes Sebastian keeps a firm hold on Kurt while  
easily catching the carton before it falls to the floor.

" Why so jumpy gorgeous?" Sebastian chuckles softly in Kurt's ear.  
" Blaine didn't keep you up all night did he?"

" No." Kurt takes the carton from Sebastian's hand and sets it  
carefully on the counter.  
" You just scared the shit out of  
me. We weren't expecting you back for another hour."

" Well I couldn't stand to be apart from my two favorite men for one  
more minute." Sebastian spins Kurt around and lifts him effortlessly  
off his feet, pinning him easily to the door the refrigerator before  
kissing his neck.

" Sebastian," Kurt wines. " Put me down. I have to start breakfa-ohhh,"  
Kurt moans as Sebastian pulls his robe off his shoulder and bites very  
gently on his collarbone.

" You were saying my love," Sebastian laughs wickedly before his lips  
go back to Kurt's skin. Kurt heels dig into Sebastian's rock hard back  
side as an effort to keep his body upright.

Suddenly a loud throat clearing from behind them makes Sebastian  
freeze but not break his position. He turns and they both eye Blaine,  
clad in nothing but his boxer briefs.

Sebastian grins devilishly. " Good morning handsome," he purrs. " Why  
don't you come over here and make this double the fun."

Blaine stays firmly in place and that's when Sebastian finally sets  
Kurt on his feet.

" What's wrong my little pup?" Sebastian asks Blaine seriously.

" I think we all need to talk," Blaine remarks somberly before moving  
over to sit at the table.

Sebastian sits down across from him while Kurt's stays in the kitchen,  
rustling through the cupboard to find bowls and pans and hoping to go  
unnoticed for as long as possible.

" Kurt aren't you going to sit?" Blaine questions and Kurt looks  
behind him at the two perfect men in his life. He's so incredibly  
blessed. He doesn't want anything to ruining this but he knows things  
can't keep going the way they are. Not when his body weakens with each  
passing day. He's sure that soon he'll end up giving into one of them  
on pure impulse and that will ruin everything.

Kurt sits down between them and sighs heavily. " Last night I told  
Blaine I wanted to turn."

It feels good to say it out loud like that but he's still unsure of the  
ramifications his declaration will bring.

Sebastian takes his hand across the table and squeezed it tightly.  
" That's great baby. We can do it this afternoon. It will be perfect  
because I just hunted so I won't be tempted to go too far with you."

" What makes you automatically assume he wants to be a vampire?"  
Blaine snaps bitterly and both Kurt and Sebastian eye him.

" Well that's an easy question. Vampires are the most superior of the  
immortal creatures," Sebastian muses in that cocky tone of his that  
Blaine hates but Kurt finds kinda hot.

" Are you calling me stupid?" Blaine glares at him.

" Of course not sweetheart," Sebastian patronizes him. " I'm just  
stating a fact."

" A fact according to you." Blaine rolls his eyes. " Besides I think  
Kurt will make a much better wolf. He's strong and sure. All the best  
traits of a my kind."

" That's preposterous," Sebastian chuckled in amusement. "Kurt  
already possess some very key qualities of a great vampire. With his  
beautiful pale skin and his agile grace. His transition will be  
seamless."

" There you go again insulting me." Blaine huffs. " Implying I'm not graceful.  
Werewolf's are incredible graceful and best of all we're not cold,  
blood sucking-"

" Stop it." Kurt demands to the bickering pair. His balled up fist  
slamming against the table to show that he means it. " This is exactly why I  
didn't want to bring this up. I didn't want you two fighting about it.  
This decision is hard enough without both of you arguing. All I know  
for sure is that if I don't choose soon I'll end up making a rash  
decision and hurting one of you and that's the last thing I want to  
do. So I think it's best if I just go back home for a little while. To  
remove myself from any and all temptation." Kurt pushes his chair back  
from the table and stands up in a huff.

Blaine and Sebastian both watching him as he goes into the bedroom,  
slamming the door shut behind him.

Blaine turns back towards Sebastian with a scowl. " Great now look  
what you did."

" Me. You were the one that was being overly sensitive and now look  
Kurt's leaving. That's just great."

" He's right you know. We shouldn't fight over this."

" You're right. We should compete like gentleman."

" What do you mean compete?"

" I mean like a game of cards. We will both equally lay our hands out  
for Kurt and then let him decide and we promise to be gracious. Win  
or loss."

" That sounds perfect. Maybe you really are the superior one," Blaine  
laughs.

" Hey you're pretty damn smart yourself." Sebastian gets up from the  
table and goes over to give Blaine a light kiss.

Just then Kurt steps out of the room, fully dressed now and with a  
rolling suitcase behind him.

" Kurt are you sure we can't convince you to stay." Sebastian baits him.  
" Blaine and I promise not to fight anymore."

" No I think it's best if I just go home for a bit. I'm sure my dad  
misses me anyways." Kurt heads towards the door with Sebastian and  
Blaine close behind.

" Here baby you can take my car." Sebastian digs into his pocket and  
hands the keys to his Jaguar over to Kurt.

Both Kurt and Blaine eye him in shock. Sebastian's more than generous  
with his money but when it comes to his car he does not share. Kurt's  
only ever driven it with Sebastian in the passenger seat.

" Um…are you sure Bas?"

" Of course babe. Just think of it as a little reminder of me while  
you're gone."

" Thank you," Kurt smiles as he takes the keys from Sebastian's hand.  
They hug and then Sebastian pulls him in a fiery kiss.

When Sebastian releases him Blaine immediately grabs him and dips him  
back into a big dramatic movie style kiss.

Kurt swears these two are going to be the death of him.

He says one more goodbye before stepping out the door. When it slams  
shut behind him Kurt breathes a large sigh of relief. He of course loves  
those two more then anything but sometimes it's so hard to be the  
human between them. It's been that way since the beginning, sure they  
get along and love each other too but somehow they always manage to  
argue over the smallest, most trivial things.

The moment Kurt leaves Blaine smirks knowingly at Sebastian. " So this  
is really how you wanna play it?"

" I have no idea what you're talking about," Sebastian muses innocently.

" Fine. Whatever you say," Blaine responds casually.

If Sebastian wants to play then he can play.

* * *

An hour later Kurt arrives at his dad's. Between living in the dorms and then moving into Sebastian's house a few months after the three of them got together it's been a long time since Kurt's stayed at his fathers. But as he looks up at the familiar house he feels at ease. This will always be his home.

When Burt answers the door he looks both shocked and happy to see his  
son.  
" Hey buddy. You didn't have a fight with the boys did you?" Burt  
jumps right to the obvious.

" No. Not really. I just need a week away to think about some  
important stuff." Kurt doesn't normally go into much detail about his  
relationship with his dad but Burt knows the basics. He supports his son no matter what.  
So he just nods, smiles and welcomes Kurt in.

He immediately heads upstairs to his bedroom, which his father hasn't  
touched since he left- and collapses onto the soft bed. After twenty  
minutes of resting his eyes he gets up and heads to the bathroom for a  
long hot shower.

The shower at his place is normally so crowded. It usually starts out  
with just him but then Blaine hops in and bless his heart but he takes  
a shower like a dog. He hops and shakes around the entire time and  
whenever Sebastian gets in he tries to make it sexual when sometimes  
all Kurt wants to do is shower.

Kurt savors the alone time, letting the steam fill his lungs and the  
hot water cascade over his tired muscles. Once the water turns cold he  
hops out and dries off before tying his towel around his waist. He  
heads over to his bag for a pair of briefs, pulling out both a red and  
a blue pair.

" I like the blue," a familiar voice chimes in and Kurt yelps in  
surprise. Both the pairs flying up out of his hand.

He turns around to see Blaine laying shirtless on his bed. It's a  
sight Kurt see's every single day but still one of his all time  
favorites.

" Blaine you scared the fuck out of me. What are you doing here?"

" I got bored without you," Blaine puppy dog pouts.

" I've been gone less than an hour," Kurt laughs.

" Well it was an hour too long."

" Blaine this whole time apart thing is only going to work if we  
actually spend time apart."

" But I brought you a gift," Blaine remarks innocently before sitting  
up and producing a single red wild flower from behind his back.

Kurt's expression softens when he see's the offering and he takes it  
carefully.  
" Oh Blaine it's beautiful. Thank you."

" It's no problem. I like spoiling you honey."

" You're so sweet." Kurt leans in to place a soft peck on Blaine's  
lips but Blaine seems intent on deepening the the kiss and wraps his  
arms firmly around Kurt in an attempt to keep him close.

As they kiss Blaine's hand wanders down to Kurt's towel and that's  
when Kurt backs away.

" Why Mr. Anderson are you trying to undress me?" Kurt asks playfully.

" Can you blame me? You're here in just a towel teasing the hell out  
of me."

" You're the one who snuck into my bedroom." Kurt kisses Blaine's  
chest before stepping away fully and going back to dresser.

He dresses in yoga pants and an off the shoulder sweater. But when he  
turns back towards the bed Blaine is gone and his bedroom window is  
wide open.

Blaine had to flee. He could smell Sebastian coming from a mile away  
and didn't want to be caught canoodling with Kurt even though he knew  
for a fact that's what Sebastian was intending to do.

It was always his intention. All that lack of sleep made him  
insatiable. Normally Blaine was never bothered by it. In fact he  
found it kind of hot. But now it was different. He was going to seduce  
Kurt into choosing his side and it would work to. When it came to sex  
Kurt was like putty in Sebastian's all too capable hands.

Kurt was still in his bedroom. He was just about to pick up his cell  
to call Blaine and ask why he had ran off when the doorbell rang and  
not a minute later Burt was yelling for Kurt to come down.

He stuffed his undialed phone into his pocket and took off, stopping  
just short of the landing when he saw Sebastian leaning against his  
door frame.

He looked devastatingly handsome dressed in skinny black jeans with a  
slate grey button up tucked in and the top three buttons undone to  
show off his flawless, pale chest. His eyes were covered with his  
designer aviator sunglasses and his hair was styled just the way Kurt  
liked.

" Hey handsome. Did you miss me?" he purred and Burt looked up at a  
now blushing Kurt.

" Why don't I just leave you two here. I'll be out in the garage if  
you need me. It was nice seeing you Sebastian." Burt waves before  
stepping away from the door.

" You too Mr. H," Sebastian calls to him as he exits. Once Burt is  
gone Sebastian turns his attention back to Kurt.

" You didn't answer my question," he pouts adorably and Kurt  
continues down the rest of the stairs until they're face to face.

" We haven't been apart long enough for me to miss you," he answers  
frankly and a look of mock hurt spreads across Sebastian's usually  
marble face.

" Well how about I give you something to miss," Sebastian purrs  
seductively as he slips his cold hands around Kurt's waist and yanks  
him forward.

His slickly lips kiss delicately at Kurt's chin and jawline, then up his  
ear and down his neck. Kurt knows it's inappropriate to be doing this in  
the doorway but he can't help himself.

Sebastian's lips are just gliding down Kurt's neck to his collarbone  
when he stops and sniffs, pulling away with a knowing smile.

" You smell like dog," Sebastian states casually and Kurt tenses up a  
little in his arms." I think our little pup paid you a visit."

Kurt nods slowly. " Yes. Blaine was just here. But he's not anymore  
so…" he leans back into Sebastian only to be turned away.

" As much as I love your eagerness baby I did come over here for  
another reason. I bought you a gift." Sebastian reaches into his back  
pocket, produces a tiny envelope and hands it to Kurt.

He opens it easily and reaches in to pull out two tickets to the  
opera. Kurt's shocked, he's been wanting to see this for months but  
has never told anyone because Blaine hates opera music and Sebastian tends to go  
kind of goes stir crazy in large crowds of people.

" Seb. How did you know?"

" I know you very well my love." Sebastian kisses his cheek.

" But how will you go with all those people around?"

" I'll just have to gorge myself the day of so I'm not tempted. I can  
do that for you. I'd do anything for you."

" Aww that's sweet." Kurt hugs him tightly. His eye catches the tickets  
in his hand and they pop. " Sebastian this is for Saturday and I have  
nothing to wear."

" That's already been taken care of my sweet. I don't want you to  
worry about anything."

" Okay." Kurt nods happily.

When Sebastian returns home Blaine's outside waiting for him.

As Sebastian approaches the front door he and Blaine exchange a knowing  
smile. But neither say anything about where they've been. In fact they  
don't say one word to each other from the rest of the day.

Without Kurt as a buffer between them they each knew their mutual  
passion would boil over into a fight and right now it was best to just  
avoid that at all cost.

On Saturday, because he misses him so much, Blaine text Kurt.

_Hey babe. I miss you. You want to hang out tonight?_

A few moment later Kurt text back.

_I'm sorry I can't. Sebastian is taking me out to the opera tonight. _  
_How about tomorrow? We can grab a coffee at that cute little cafe in _  
_pinon hills._

Blaine seethes with anger. Now Sebastian's buttering Kurt up with  
lavish gift. How the hell is he ever supposed to compete with that?

_Sure baby. That sounds perfect. I'll pick you up tomorrow around eleven._

_Okay._

Right after Kurt's done texting Blaine there's a knock on his front  
door.

He runs downstairs and opens it to find a garment bag hanging over his  
mailbox. On top of it is a note.

_**This will look perfect on that milky white skin of yours and even **_  
_**better on the floor after I tear it off you.**_

_** Love, Seb**_

Kurt smiles to himself at the note. He carries the garment bag  
upstairs and unzips it. His jaw dropping when he see's a dark grey  
Prada suit and blood red tie.

At five o'clock sharp there's a swift knock on Kurt's front door.

He runs for it, hoping to find his date on the other side but frowning  
when an older gentleman in a funny hat is there instead.

" ?" the man asks curiously and Kurt nods.

" I'm here to drive you to the opera house," he explained.

Kurt grabs his coat and keys and follows the driver to the very  
impressive town car parked in front of his house.

The man opens the back door open for Kurt and he slides in.

Kurt sits quietly in the dark back seat as the car pulls away from the  
curb. It's not five minutes away from the house when Kurt feels an icy  
grip on his hand and he screams at the top of his lungs.

Sebastian begins laughing melodically. " I didn't mean to scare you that badly my love."

" Well then you shouldn't have been hiding in the dark like that," Kurt pants as he holds his chest.

" I'm sorry baby. Do you forgive him?" Sebastian takes Kurt's hand and kisses it softly.

" Of course I do." Kurt smiles. " I can't wait to see this opera with you. It's gonna be so great."

They sit close the rest of the way and once they arrive at the opera house in Dayton Sebastian offers Kurt a pair of gloves so that they can hold hands without Kurt freezing.

The performance of Aida is stunning. Kurt sits in awe watching the performers on stage. He's so captivated that he doesn't notice Sebastian fidgeting at his side. All the different types of blood surrounding them is can practically hear the heartbeats, the pulses.

The second the show ends and Kurt stands up to applaud Sebastian yanks him completely out of the room.

Kurt feels awful for not noticing Sebastian struggle earlier. He hugs Sebastian tightly and the familiar scent of just Kurt calms Sebastian again.

" I'm sorry," Kurt whispers.

" Well I'm not. You had a good time. That's all that really matters to me. Now how about we head out. I booked us a hotel room just up the street."

" And what makes you think I would agree to that," Kurt jokes.

Sebastian shrugs " Wishful thinking."

" Lead the way Mr. Smythe." Kurt winks.  
They arrive at the posh hotel. Sebastian hasn't just booked a room, he booked a suite.

When they step inside Sebastian immediately goes over to the phone to order up some room service as Kurt gets comfortable. He strips out of his new suit, keeping on just his shirt and underwear. Sebastian turns on the rooms fireplace to warm his love up. He rips the sheet off the freshly made bed and lays it down in front of the heat. Just then the door knocks and Sebastian heads towards it, taking the strawberries and cream with a smile before tipping the waiter generously.

When he returns his breath is taken away by the sight of Kurt's face illuminated by the flame of the fire. Sebastian strips out of his own designer suit and sits down beside his boyfriend. He dips a strawberry into the sweet cream and offers it to Kurt's waiting lips.

They meet in a tender kiss and Sebastian can taste the lingering sweetness on Kurt's tongue.

Sebastian instantly deepens the kiss, using his strength to maneuver Kurt onto the floor.

The heat of the fire helps to dull the chill of Sebastian's skin but Kurt still shivers, mostly from excitement. Being intimate with Sebastian always carries an added thrill, Like Blaine he's strong but it's a different kind of strange one that Kurt feels helpless to.

Sebastian's lips skim delicately down Kurt neck to his collar bone which is still covered by Kurt's t shirt. Sebastian rips effortless into the fabric but Kurt could care less. There's no need to bitch about a five dollar undershirt not when there are more pressing matters at hand.

Kurt's hand hook around Sebastian neck as the crackle of the fire fills his ears. They work together to get each others underwear off.

Before things begin to get too heated Sebastian crawls away to get the lube from his back pocket. Because Sebastian and Blaine are immune to diseases there's never been a need to use protection. It's an added bonus Kurt knows he lucky to have but it didn't come easily. In the beginning Kurt had to worry about going too far with either boy. Even with their domestic status there was still a chance that either of them could snap and kill Kurt effortlessly. It was widely know that an inhuman was never weaker than when they were mating with humans. Now, after a year the threat wasn't as prevalent but it was still there and it would be until Kurt became an inhuman was one of the main resons why he wanted to turn. He hates that either of his men could never truly let loose with him out of fear of killing him.

Sebastian kisses Kurt's temple softly. " You okay beautiful? You look deep in thought."

" I'm fine," Kurt answers quietly.

" So have you given any more thought to turning?" Sebastian asks before he begins to kiss along Kurt jawline.

" It's all I ever think about," Kurt comments sadly. " I don't know what to do Bas. Maybe-maybe it would be best if I just removed myself from the equation completely."

At that Sebastian pops off Kurt's skin and looks down at him in pain. " No Kurt don't say that. don't even think it. Blaine and I both love you so much. Losing you is not an option for either of us. I can talk to him and he can promise not to fight anymore."

" It's not that. It's me. I've always wanted to turn for me but whatever choice I make will be the wrong one. I would hate to disappoint one of you like that."

" But that's just it my love. You could never disappoint either of us, ever."

"Then why are you two competing to see who will turn me?"

" Oh so you picked up on that?"

" Yeah."

Sebastian cups his cheek tenderly. "Kurt you know Blaine and are are natural competitive and sure it would be great to be the one you pick but no matter what I could never stop loving you. To me you'll always just be my Kurt. Not a vampire, not a werewolf just Kurt the love of my life."

Kurt leans up and kisses Sebastian soundly. " Thank for saying that. I really needed to hear it. Now how about we stop talking and enjoy this hotel room for a while."

" Sounds good to me," Sebastian grins before rolling their still connected bodies over.

Kurt wakes up freezing cold and shivering. After their round of lovemaking Kurt fell asleep on the floor in Sebastian's embrace. It was fine because the fire was still roaring, now it's off and Kurt naked again a body that's the temperature of an ice cube.

When Sebastian notices Kurt's wake now and shaking he rolls away, scoops him up easily and carries him into the bathroom. He starts the hot water for the bath and sets Kurt down in it before getting in himself.

The heat of the water warms Kurt down to his very core and he closes his eyes to relax. That is until he hears the sound of his phone ringing and his eyes pop open. " Shit what time is it?"

Sebastian shrugs " I don't know? Around ten I think. Why?"  
" I made a coffee date with Blaine for eleven. I totally forgot. We have to go." Kurt jumps up out of the tub and rushes around the room to find his cloths.

Sebastian follows Kurt lead, getting dressed quickly and leading Kurt out to the waiting car.

They arrive late, of course, to Kurt's house and he gives Sebastian a rushed goodbye kiss before running up to his bedroom to change. He calls Blaine on the way to apologies for being late but Blaine doesn't seemed phased by it. In fact he sounds kind of happy and then he says, " Actually there's been a change in plans. Can you meet me at the state park instead?"

" Of course," Kurt agrees without hesitation.

An hour later he arrives at the park to find Blaine in the parking lot sitting on the hood of his old, beat down chevy.

They greet each other with a hug and kiss. " How was your night with Bas?" Blaine asks.

" It was great but I'm happy to be here with you now. What's up with the plan change?'

" Well last night I was sitting there thinking I could do much better then a coffee date which is why I have this." Blaine produces a picnic basket from his back seat. " Shall we?"

" Lead the way." Kurt smiles.

He follows closely behind Blaine but after fifteen minutes of walking Blaine veers off the beaten path.

" Blaine where are we going?"

" Trust me Kurt. I know theses woods like the back of my hand.I hunt in them everyday. Now our desired destination is up here on the left."

Blaine leads them to a beautiful, remote clearing. The sun is shining brightly between the tops of the tall trees. There is such a peaceful serenity here. Kurt feels calm and centered here.

Blaine sets up the entire picnic on the dirt floor then gestures Kurt over to him.

They sip lemonade and nibble on apples as they just look deep into each others eyes.

Then Kurt finally speaks. " You know Bas and I were talking about my turning last night."

" Really?' Blaine tries but fails to sound casual.

" Yes I told him I was still so unsure about what to do and he said not to worry so much. That you two would love me no matter what I pick."

" Well he was right. We could never stop loving you. Sure I would adore you being like me but it would never make me love you anymore or any less."

" Thank you," Kurt chokes up. For so long he's stressed himself out about letting the two loves of his life down. He should've know nothing could make that happen.

Blaine digs into the basket and pulls out a Tupperware container of pasta. Kurt takes it from him and puts it back in the basket. " How about we save that for after," he suggest with a blush.

Luckily Blaine gets the hint right away, digging into the basket and retrieving a small bottle of lube.

He dips Kurt gently onto his back and they undress each other slowly. Kurt feels so blessed. He has two men that love him no matter what. He vows to himself in this moment that he will make this right. He will choose confidently and whatever he goes will be right.

An hour later he lays in Blaine's warm embrace. The sun streaming down are their connected naked bodies. Blaine kisses softly at Kurt neck. The gruffy stubble of his beard causing Kurt to giggle. " Can we eat now?" Blaine asks between kisses." I'm starving."

" You're always starving," Kurt laughs.

" True and if you decided on me you'll always be that way too. Poor Bas will have to spend all his free time feeding us," Blaine chuckles deeply.

It's a valid point. One Kurt never thought of before. If he turns he'll be too busy getting used to his new self to take care of his boys. That's the thing he loves doing most in the world. But staying human won t be an option much longer. Kurt has to think of a way to do both but how?

The answer to that comes a week later. Kurt in town shopping when he notices a new store open. He enters the small, dark building and is instantly hit with a heavenly aroma. he follows the smell towards the back of the room and finds a small woman stirring a large pot. When she spots Kurt she smiles brightly. She is very strikingly beautiful, like a supermodel. Her long jet black hair, her glowing brown eyes and her pale skin is all flawless. She's obviously an inhuman but not any kind Kurt's every seen before.

" Can I help you with something?" She ask sweetly.

" I-I was just um looking around," Kurt lies. " You weren't here last week."

" Nope. We're brand new. Were you looking for something in particular?  
Kurt shakes his head. " Oh no."

Suddenly the woman is approaching him and Kurt freezes. She takes his hand firmly. He temperature is normal, maybe she's not an inhuman.

" You're torn," She states ominously.

" Is it that obvious?" Kurt laughs.

" Only to me. Witches are very good at reading people." She winks.

" I knew you were an inhuman."

" You would. Living with two of them for a year will make you very in tune."

" Can you read minds?"

" No you reek of vampire and werewolf. I would know those smells. I used to work at a school for inhumans."

Kurt giggles at the woman's statement.

" I'm surprised those two can coexist."

" They do it for me. Well mostly, I think they do love each other too as impossible as it may sound to you."

" Nothing is impossible to me young man. I've lived on this year for 150 years. I've seen crazier things than cohabiting inhumans. But no matter how many time I see it it still surprises me. Guess some are just stronger than others. Your love must give them that."

" Yeah," Kurt sighs sadly.

" Is that why you're so torn?"

" Yes. They both want me to turn but I just don't know which side to chose. They keep telling me it doesn't matter but I know it does."

" Of course it does. It's a big decision. Have you ever considered a third option?" She ask curiously with a raise of her perfectly arched eyebrow.

* * *

After an hour and a half taking to Anita about the in and outs of witchcraft Kurt leaves the store at a sprint. He can't wait to tell Blaine and Sebastian. He knows his favorite wolf is out in the woods hunting right now but he's just too excited to wait. After a few minutes of calling his name loudly Blaine appears. His hearing is practically bionic when he's in wolf form. He approaches Kurt very cautiously. Kurt's only seen him this way a handful of times. The first time it was so shocking Kurt almost didn't believe that the large, ferocious looking black wolf was actually the man he loved but the eyes were always a dead give away. Kurt would know those piercing hazel eyes anywhere.

Once Blaine is close enough to Kurt his big wet nose nuzzles into his stomach causing Kurt to giggle. Kurt begins to run his fingers through the thick fur at the nape of Blaine's neck. He knows he loves that spot the best.

" Hey honey. I'm sorry to come here and disturb your hunting but I got the best news today and I really needed to tell you to come home early."

Blaine shakes his head up and down a few times before snuggling closes to Kurt's touch.

" As much as I wish I could stay here and pet you all day I can't." Kurt pouts. " I have to go to the house. I'm making you a big meaty dinner."

Blaine's eyes widen a bit at that and Kurt smiles. He leans in and kisses the soft, fluffy fur, burying his nose in it just a little for good measure. If in this form Blaine smells amazing, very earthly and not at all dog like.

" I love you. I'll see you soon." Kurt waves before running out of the forest.

He stops by market to pick up a big slab of steak, some potatoes, and chocolate pie for dessert.

When he arrives home Sebastian looks more than a little surprised to see him. But he pulls him in for a big hug and kiss anyways.

" Hey baby what are you doing here? I thought you were staying at your dads place a bit longer."

" I said I would stay there until I made a decision."

" You made a decision. Oh my god Kurt that's great." Sebastian hugs him again, picking him ups and spinning him around with graceful ease.

" Yes and I think you'll both really like it. But I can't tell you until Blaine gets here. Which should be any minute now."

Then as if on cue Blaine steps in, he's smiling happily. When he see's Kurt he runs at him and they meet in a tight embrace.

" Oh Kurt I can't believe your back. I've missed having you here so much," Blaine mumbles into his neck.

" Well you'll never have to worry about that again."

Blaine and Sebastian both raise a curious eyebrow at that.

" Let's sit and I'll explain."

The three sit down at the dining room table and Kurt takes a deep breath before he begins.

" Well today while I was out shopping I met the nicest woman and it turns out she was actually a witch. When I told her about my inner dilemma she offered to turn me. She said she normally wouldn't do it but she could tell that I was genuine and serious about all of this. It won't be as easy as turning into either of you but I'll be inhuman. I'll stay this age just like both of you and I'll be immortally. This way I don't choose sides. And the best part is I won't have to adjust because the transition is so gradual."

Both Blaine and Sebastian looked relieved at Kurt's choice. Sure they both would've love to have Kurt like them but they weren't lying when they said that the thing that mattered most was their love for him.

That night the three all sleep in Sebastian's California king sized bed. Blaine and Sebastian simultaneously worship every inch of Kurt's body. Kissing and caressing each part until Kurt feels light and boneless. Kurt lets a single tear fall from his cheek, Soon he won't have those emotions but he can confidently say that he will always have the undying love of the two perfect creatures in his life.


End file.
